2012
by Crusader1080
Summary: All the charactors of EEnE are trying to survive the events in 2012 plus we can get to know how the charactors of KND, PPG, Dexter's Lab survive 2012. Will they live for another day? Note: Billy and the others are dead.
1. Acknowledgment

**2012**

**Acknowledges**

**This is one Ed, Edd, Eddy Fan-fiction that showed the things might happen during 21****st**** December 2012, the possible doomsday for mankind and the other species on this Earth. According to the Mayan Calendar, the world will coming to the end every 2000 years. Historians had discovered that the Maya Empire collapsed and disappeared into the thin air somewhere year 12 AD.**

**Conspiracy theories circulate around this date because some says this is the possible beginnings of the New World Order, but who cares? According to my understandings, every religion on Earth warns us about the end of the world but did it really happen? I think it **_**had**_** already happened, the stock market collapse at the beginnings of 2009, the swine flu outbreak during the mid-2009 that infects almost every country on Earth and causing thousands of deaths and thousands more infected.**

**Or there is something else?**

**Some says that this day might mark the beginning of a spiritual world: Where religion takes hold of everything in our lives, but I do not believe about this. Whatever the outcomes, this century will be a very bumpy ride, **_**if**_** the swine flu outbreak continues, **_**if **_**the sun released a huge solar wind that havoc on our everyday lives that might catapult us back to pre-electricity age at 2011. This will be a very bumpy ride for everyone on this planet. **


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

21th December 2012

5:45 a.m.

High atop the ladder of the Eiffel Tower in Paris, a young woman laughed and called down to him. "Edd, hurry up! I should marry to a much fitter man!" Her slime was magical.

He smuggled to keep up but his feet like it was made out of stone, "Wait" He begged, "Please..."

As he climbed, his vision began to blur. There was a thundering in his ears. _I must reach her somehow! _When he looked up again, the women was disappeared. In her place was a destroyed piece of the Eiffel Tower, the sky were bright red like a firestorm was raging down below. The sky was been sliced by fireballs and hit the base of the tower. The tower began to shake as the tower loose its support and started to buckle and swung toward the left, he let out a scream but it was too late.

Edd woke up suddenly with a start of his nightmare. His Motorola cell phone was ringing. Dazed, he picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"I am looking for Edward." A man's voice said.

Edd sat up in his empty bed and tried to clear his mind. "This...is Edward" He squinted at his digital clock. It was 5:45 a.m.

"I must see you immediately."

"Who is this?"

"I am the senior editor of the school newspaper."

"Senior editor you say?"

"And you must be the amateur journalist that wrote about the Swine Flu outbreak of 2009 and the depression of 2011."

A knowing groan escaped from Edd's lips, but it was true. Edd was a writer for the Peach Creek Junior and Senior High School Paper. Three years ago in 2009, he wrote the facts about the A (H1N1) or Swine Flu outbreak that spore debates across the school, making him famous overnight. His next big hit was about the depression followed the stock market collapse at 2011 due to rumours of a disaster from the heavens will sent today's society back to the stone age.

"How did you get my number?" Edd tried to be polite, despite of the hour.

"Did you remember your registration for the Peach Creek Times was been turned down because of your age?"

"Yes."

"I got your number from here."

"What do you want from me?"

"I want you to write about 2012."

"What 2012 are you talking about?"

"2012 is doomsday year."

"Don't give lame excuses to make me to spend five or seven hours on the desk!" After that, he hung up the phone and slammed his head on the bed. _Bastard!_

He tried to close his eyes and tried to fall back to sleep but that failed. He got out from bed, and headed to downstairs with his rope.

Edd wondered barefoot through his house. His parents had left out from town. His kitchen was almost like a time capsule—a medieval-like fireplace for cooking stew, an Asian style dinner table at the corner. The cabinets were European; it was a world's cultures condensed into one room. He had made himself a glass of warm milk, the one and only way to make him fell asleep since he was a boy.

As he walked toward his bedroom, his onetime peace was shattered again when his fax machine was ringing and blinking a bright red light in the same time. It was like a lighthouse in the depths of night. After the machine had finished performing the operation, he looked at the paper.

A surge of nausea struck him. The mug on his hand fell off and shattered on the hardwood floor. Hot milk split all over the floor but that seems not to bother him.

The image had two lines, one numeric and one was scripted. He looked in disbelief. _It could not be happening! Not in my lifetime!_

**-------**

**20121221**

**THE END IS NEAR. THE MAYAS HAD WARNED US ABOUT THIS.**

**-------**

His Motorola was ringing again. He ran up toward his room and it was the Senior Editor again. He picked up the receiver with his trembling hands.


	3. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Did I get your attention now?" The voice said, his voice was cool and deadly.

"You got me damn right! You better say what 2012 is anyway!"

"Like the fax wrote in black and white. It is a doomsday year."

"Hell right, that even really happening."

"Your articles had struck gold because of one thing. Do you want to know why?"

"What?"

"Your articles had connections to 2012."

"I understand now. NOT!"  
"Well, you better say than sorry."

The caller hung up the phone when the fax machine rang again. Edd sighed as he walked all the way down toward his fax machine which was located at the ground floor. As he walked down stairs he noticed that his television on the living room was still on which was very odd since he rarely looked at his television since he become a journalist. He looked at the current programme which was a news report. It was a live broadcast from a ruin at Mexico.

_There are estimated 40 people had committed mass suicide in front of the Maya Ruin. They were in healthy condition with no mental issues before they committed suicide. Police had suspected the cause of the mass suicide had a direct link to the 2012 doomsday year rumour that had spread in the world's community for almost a year. Believers said the world will coming to the end at this day 21__st__ December 2012._

"21st December 2012...it is today!" Edd mumbled to himself when his fax machine roared again that send him to the study room where he almost cut his feet. He pressed the receive button of the fax machine and instantly, a long sheet of paper began to chew out from the machine. It was long, way longer than Edd had expected.

As he sorted the long fax, he heard the door bell was ringing. Too tired to be annoyed, he let out a tiring slime. He walked himself toward the door and saw Eddy and Ed were outside his house on the peek hole on his door. _That is odd, I thought they were sleeping._

"What do you want?" Edd opened the door, trying to be polite.

"Did you receive the fax?" Ed asked.

Edd was baffled. In his thinking, Ed was characterized as the stupidest man that would walk on the face of the planet. Every day, he would be wearing that green jacket with the striped T-shirt within. His yellowish skin had made Edd thought he had come down with jaundice. Yet he was a very funny person that cheered everyone up in times of troubles. The last time Edd saw Ed was a few weeks ago before he was sent to a mental hospital since Ed's parents had found a treatment for their son's 'mental illnesses'. After his return, Ed could be characterized as a very polite, gentle person, unlike the idiot before. Edd thought that peace had return to the Cal-de-sac.

"Yes."

"We will be dead here, but before that we can make a quick buck out from it." Eddy said with his greedy eyes.

"We are not going to die and there will be no quicker buck!"

Eddy was a short person with three hairs due to skin infection when he was an infant. The infection also rendered him the shortest person in the Cal-de-sac. Despite of his height, he was tempted with the sin of greed. In the past, he wanted to make quick cash by pranking the children in the area but failed numerous times due to Ed's stupidly or his greed had been overpowered him.

"I am very sorry, but I going to ask you two to leave!" Edd ordered.

"Not after we see the fax." Eddy protested.

Edd had no choice but let two of his friends in. They immediately rushed to Edd's study and started to decompile the fax which was like fifteen meters long. Edd went to the kitchen to make two cups of tea in case they were thirsty until he was called by Ed. _What is it this time?_

"You better look at this." Ed suggested.

"What about it?" Edd asked.

"It is about the events that might happen at 6 o' clock today until midnight."

"Let me see!"

Edd snatched the paper from Ed's hands and his face was twisted in shock and awe. It wrote:

**--------**

**20121221**

**12 Hours of non-stop disasters**

**If you reading this fax please keep it as close as possible because in the next few minutes, disasters like you never expect like volcanic eruptions in Paris, Earthquakes in New York City, Tsunami that will flood the eastern seaboard of the United States as the volcano at the Canary Island erupted and the whole island collapsed.**

**The world had been through so many disasters like the SARS outbreak at 2003, the 2004 Boxing Day Tsunami and the recent A (H1N1) outbreak, but today will test our endurance to the limit as disasters began almost in the same time.**

**Here is what will happen during that terrifying 12 hours:**

**1: Mountains like Mount Everest will erupt as the fault lines began to migrate into deeper areas.**

**2: There will be a new fault lines that might stretch into New York City and split Manhattan Island in two and slowly drift out into the Atlantic.**

**3. As the fault line began to migrate, areas that supposedly don't have seismic activities like Vatican City, Kuala Lumpur, Dallas will have very powerful somewhere at Magnitude 9 or above earthquakes.**

**4. California will slowly drift out and sink into the Pacific Ocean; Japan will suffer the same fate as the trenches outside Japan will suck the island nation to its watery grave.**

**5. Here is the most far-fetch thing that even the most stupid person will not believe: an 8848 meter high wave will sweep across the devastated world and make Planet Earth, Planet H2O**

**Sign off by**

**Senior Editor of Peach Creek High School**

**--------**


	4. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Somewhere at California, the ground below was rumbling, animals began to panic. In Los Angeles, pets like cats and dogs fled away from their owner's home. Tremors were felt all cross the city and that woke up Kevin and Nazz in their 5 start hotel close to Hollywood.

"What is it Kevin?" Nazz asked.

"I think there will be an earthquake." Kevin replied, "Did you felt it?"

"I think so."

Kevin looked up at the clock hanging on the wall. It was 6:00 a.m.

At the Vatican, thousands of people were gathered at St. Peter's Square. They were waiting for Pope Ragusa to emerge from the St Peter's Basilica. It was dusk over Vatican City. They lighted up their candles and waited their Catholic leader emerges. Somewhere beneath them, a new fault line was forming that will release its fury anytime.

Somewhere at Hokkaido, a volcano had erupted. It was normal for the Japanese since their country was littered with volcanoes and earthquake hotspots but a few thousands of kilometres out at sea, the trench of Japan started to grind with the Pacific plate, slowly dragging Japan with it. The first few signs of the sinking were islands closest to the trench disappeared in the blink of the eye.

La Palma in the Canary Islands, the volcano that would devastate the East Coast of the United Sates was bubbling out with huge columns of steam. People below looked in horror as the volcano was about to erupt.


	5. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"This is impossible right?" Edd asked after reading trough the long fax, trying to calm his mind, yet this struck deep within him. He could not believe this was _really _happening to him. In his study which had a thick scent of the Victorian era, thick books labelled doomsday prophecy took hold most of the bookshelves that Edd had spent most his time studied on these prophecies. He looked at one of the books on the shelf, illuminated by the street lamps outside.

**20121221:**

**Is it true, or is it a hoax?**

That book stuck deep within his heart yet this was the only book that led him to the unknown world of doomsday prophecies. He did not care who ever said that this book was a fake or it was filled with controversy. He can remember that day an administrator gave him this book before he was graduated a few months ago.

It was three years ago, while he was writing the A (H1N1) epidemic that already claimed many lives across the world and left thousands more infected by this disease. The school debate team had been debating whether this disease was man-made or it just some sort freak of nature.

It was after school in a cool July afternoon. Edd was in his office along with other editors and writers. He was the leading writer on that time before he was been promoted as director of publishing after his news story about the flu epidemic. He was been called by Mr J. F. Green, the administrator of the school's newspaper—Peach Creak High Times.

Edd walked into his office and he saw Mr Green sitting on his desk with that day's newspaper with the huge title:

SWINE FLU REVEALED

By Edward (Edd) Hawkins

"Is this your research?" Mr Green asked.

"Yes." Edd replied.

"Well, you did well."

"I understand. It took me three weeks to compile."

"I see."

Mr Green reached out into his drawer and gave Edd a thick, hard covered book. The cover was unlike any other Edd had seen before. On it was a picture of a Mayan Temple at Mexico with huge Segoe UI stamped on it. It wrote:

**20121221**

**Is it true, or is it a hoax?**

"This is the most controversial book that the world had ever seen." Mr Green said.

"How _controversial _is it?" Edd asked.

"This book tells us a man whom his family was separated by endless disasters during 21st December 2012 and he uncovered a truth behind this disaster. What he finds shocked him."

"What did he found?"

"He only found four things: Manipulation, Greed, Unworthy and Deception."

"This is way bad."  
"There is more. This book also tells us that how the government saves themselves without taking in the human issue as nations tried to compete for resources."

Mr Green put the book towards Edd and wanted him to accept this gift. After he left his office, Edd began to read through the book and discovered the reason for this book to be controversial—the hidden mountainous refugee camp supposedly to protect the victims of this disaster which was been denied by the United States Administration.

Edd looked at the fax over and over, pretending he did not understand a thing written on the fax until a sound of the clock struck him. It was his coco clock in his house; its needles formed a numeric code which Edd would not wish to happen. It was 6 o' clock in the morning, the beginning of the end.

Edd was grinding his teeth when he felt a sudden tremor that rocked the study. The tremor wasn't an ordinary tremor, instead of a weak shock, this is large. Edd's books fell down as the tremor continues. After a few minutes, it stopped.

"Is everybody alright?" Edd asked.  
"We are fine." Ed replied.

"We need to get out from the Cal-de-sac."

"How suppose we get out?"

"I have a plan."

Ed and Eddy looked each other, hesitated. _What does this boy have a plan to escape from doomsday?_ They were ordered to notify everyone in the Cal-de-sac to gather in the centre of the neighbourhood with their personal belongings while Edd went to a secret place to get his vehicle which can help them to escape.

***

"You better explain yourself!" Sarah yelled angrily at Eddy because he interrupted her beauty sleep and almost made Jimmy crying because Ed barged into his house and lifted him out from the house like a rag doll, just like old times.

"Don't you know what will happen next?" Eddy asked.

"I know what might happen next!" Sarah said and made a fist in front of Eddy, making a statement that she wanted to punch Eddy on the face.

Everybody waited at the centre of the Cal-de-sac while smaller tremors vibrated across the area. Ed and Eddy were getting anxious, could Edd ditched them and ran away all by himself or he was trapped. He dialled Edd's Motorola but there were no response. That added up to the anxiety that Ed and Eddy were been enduring. _Please come back!_

The earth began to shake a few seconds later; it was an earthquake, a large earthquake that tore the silent morning. They began to scramble for their own safety. They ducked on the ground while the earth continued to shake. Ed saw his house at the edge of the Cal-de-sac collapsed in an instant so as Rolf's farm and Nazz's vacant house, all of them collapsed into a mountain of rubble.

As the earthquake continued, the street lamps began to come down like sticks, some even crushed Kevin's house, the asphalt began to crack as the earthquake showed no sign of subsiding or anything. The playground began to sink as the soil beneath it began to liquefy. Everyone thought this is the end until they heard a loud sound of a car horn. They looked back and there was Edd, driving a purple coloured van. _We are saved!_

The van stopped at the asphalt and Edd opened the rear door and ordered everyone to get in with their belongings. Before anyone could close the door, Edd stepped on the gas pedal and the van began to speed out from the Cal-de-sac while the cracked asphalt opened up and volcanic Lava was pouring out from the hole. Sarah and Jimmy looking back at their neighbourhood with their tearful eyes, their houses began to burn as the Lava began its slow crawl toward the van.

Edd could fell the difficulties to drive this van as the earthquake continues and the elevation increases as the hole of the Cal-de-sac began to form a volcano. They watched in awe as hot molten volcanic rock fell like hail storm, striking at the ground below. Edd turned his wheel from the left then to the right trying to dodge the flying missiles that come crashing into the ground.

"Sarah! Close the door!" Edd ordered but there were no response. He could not left the door open and let some of the volcanic Lava to 'jumped' into the van and burnt someone. "Ed! Close the door!"

Ed tried to close the door but a volcanic bomb exploded very close to the handle, melting it instantly. Some of the lava jumped off from the crash site and onto Sarah's leg. She yelled in pain as the red hot lava began to burn into her flesh. Eddy was been told to take control of the while Edd performed an operation to relief her pain and remove the burnt flesh to prevent infection.

Somewhere at the Vatican City, their Catholic leader emerged from the St. Peter's Ballista. They prayed for God's blessings but their prayer was unless when a powerful yet undocumented earthquake struck the heart of the Vatican City—the St Peter's Square. The pope took cover in the ballista while the priests below watched in horror as the structure began to crack. The panicked public outside ran for their lives as the earthquake was getting stronger and stronger that eventually collapsed the St. Peter's Ballista and Rome.

At Japan, officials had discovered that the whole Japanese Island Chain was slowly sinking into the Pacific Ocean as the island of Hokkaido was disappearing under the sea at an alarming rate so as the number of earthquakes and volcanoes were reported increases dramatically.


	6. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Edd, where should we go next?" Eddy asked while dodging the lava storm that rained down on Peach Creek.

"Somewhere that is safe, like under an overpass or something!" Edd replied.

A few minutes ago, they were at the centre of the Cal-de-sac, waiting for Edd's arrival until a huge earthquake shook the area and their houses and places of interest disappeared in a blink of an eye. Just when things could not be any worse, Edd appeared out of nowhere with his rescue vehicle—a 70's hippy-like van with the back seats been torn away, leaving the driver's seat and a blank compartment in the back.

After they were in the van, they fled the Cal-de-sac as fast as possible until a huge volcano popped out from the ground where their houses were. Lava was bursting out like a champagne bottle with the cork forcedly removed. The lava bombs began to rain down and one of it hit Sarah's leg. Edd had to treat her while Eddy went for the controls.

"Are you reached there?" Edd asked.

"I am here!" Eddy said and pressed the breaks after they were under an underpass that led to Los Angeles.

The earthquake subsisted when they got there but the volcano was still raging with fury. From the unclosed door, everybody could see the volcano was erupting with tall columns of gas and smoke accompanied with bolts of lightning. Volcanic ash began to fell on the landscape around the volcano.

"Jimmy, close the door." Edd ordered for the third time.

"OK." Jimmy said and closed the door.

Edd made some touches to Sarah's burn. After that, he bandaged it. At the same time, Eddy killed the ignition and turned his attention to Edd. "Edd, where did you get this van?"

"Don't you remember?"  
"Remember what?"

"This is our secret hideout in the junkyard."

"You mean..."

"This is the van where we devised our plans, no wait. This is the van where we devised _your_ plans."

Eddy was stunned. In his memory, this was an abandon van that he and Ed found in the junkyard. It was light purple in colour, with striking red flames on the purple paint job. The interior was plain: There were two seats for the driver and the rear was a blank space only with a purple blanket which was infested with cockroaches. Now, Edd had taken the van out from the junkyard and modified it so it had an engine, a set of seats at both sides with a walk way in the middle. The teenagers had put their belongings at the front while they sat at the back.

"Does anyone of you have a radio?" Edd asked.

"The van had a radio tuner!" Eddy protested.

"Well, it will work if there is a radio receiver on top which this van lacks!"

Jimmy searched through his luggage bag and produced a small portable radio. "I think this will work."

Edd took the radio from Jimmy's hands and tried to get a valid transmission. At first, all the channels were unreachable but to his luck, he found one. It was the Peach Creek Radio. Although the transmission was quite grainy and a loud background static in the background but they could hear this very clearly.

--------

**We have reports that a volcano had erupted at Peach Creek after a huge earthquake that shook the region. USGS had stated that this area wasn't an earthquake zone, the closest earthquake hot spot is almost 400 km away. Wait...wait....**

**Breaking news! We just had reports that Los Angeles had been struck by a magnitude 9.9 earthquake. Overhead highways began to collapse and so as the Library Tower in downtown L.A, it had been collapsed. The ground in Los Angeles was been predicted to sink at least 3 cm per second during the earthquake. At the coast of Los Angeles, huge chunks of the earth began to split and drifted out into the Pacific Ocean.**

--------

"What does it mean?" Rolf asked.

"It means the end of the world." Edd said, "The end is near."

Somewhere in Los Angeles, Kevin and Nazz struggled to get out from the hotel which they were staying until a part of the celling collapsed. As the earth continued to shake, the lights began to go out as the power lines snapped.

"We will not get out alive." Nazz cried.

"We will!" Kevin tried to confront Nazz but he was afraid too.


	7. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Edd restarted the engine and started their escape from Peach Creek. It was a slow crawl out of Peach Creek, the volcano at the Cal-de-sac was still raging and volcanic ash was heavy. Edd could not see a thing in front of him; he almost had a crash course with other vehicles that trying to get out from Peach Creek. _Damn it!_

As Edd drove further out from the volcano, the sky began to clear and the ash was not that heavy anymore but still there were sprinkles of ash falling. Edd accelerated into a mountainous road at the northern part of California. The mountain road was high, some 600 meters high. At that altitude, water particles began to condense and formed clouds. Down below was a huge deep valley with giant red woods and lush jungles. A few minutes had passed yet Edd had not seen a car on the road or anything. It was silent, very silent.

Edd stopped at a rest stop outside the entrance of a tunnel. He got out from his seat and walked toward the back of the van to check on Sarah. He opened up the bandage and saw her wound had showed signs of infection. The black coloured wound was releasing a foul smell that almost made Sarah to puke. Edd had not expected to see this; he began to question his procedures on how to bandage a burn wound.

"Let me try." Rolf said.

"Can you do it?" Edd asked.

"I am the leader of the Urban Rangers remember?"

"Well, you better act fast because those are staph bacteria and Sarah will be dead if a swift action cannot be done!"

Rolf unpacked his bag which was filled with odd things he had lying around the house. As Rolf began to treat Sarah with all types of herbs to stop the staph bacteria from spreading, Ed and Eddy were getting uneasy by the current situation. In the past, they knew that Peach Creek was not an earthquake zone but today, Peach Creek had a devastating earthquake and worst still, it popped out an active volcano.

"Double D, what are the events that the fax is trying to talking about?" Sarah asked.

"That is a very tricky question, Sarah." Edd explained, "But I will make it simple: To fully understand this, you must look at several 2012 Doomsday theories. There are lot theories to explore like Time-wave Zero, New Age, and The Mayan Long Calendar. One of which is the Mayan Long Calendar, according to the calendar, it sets its own "time zero" at a point in the past marking the end of the previous world and the beginning of the current one, which corresponds to either 11 or 13 August 3114 BC in the Gregorian calendar, depending on the formula it is used."

Sarah looked puzzled until she felt a sharp pain when Rolf applied some traditional herbs on Sarah's burnt wound. She shouted in pain as the acidic properties of the herb started to kill the staph bacteria that already began to infest her wound. After she got used to the pain, she turned to Edd and started, "What about the other theories?"

"Theories..." Edd mumbled, "There are some, but..."

"Just tell me!" Sarah said.

"Well, there are some, but first, let me finish for the Mayan theory"

"The Mayan Long Calendar kept time roughly in units of 20, so 20 days made a uinal, 18 uinals, or 360 days, made a tun, 20 tuns made a katun, and 20 katuns, or 144,000 days, made up a baktun. After 13 baktuns, according to various inscriptions, the baktun place resets and the count moves to a higher order." Edd explained, "So, if the Mayan date of .15 represents 8 baktuns, 3 katuns, 2 tuns, 10 uinals and 15 days since creation will be translated into December 21 or December 23, 2012 according the western calendar."

"This is way complicated!" Eddy shouted.

"Well, what else do you know about the doomsday thing, huh?" Edd shoot at Eddy.

"Well, I read about Time-wave Zero from an article."

"Hell right like you never, I mean _never _read something from an article!"

"I am really read it!"  
"Tell me, 'Professor Einstein'."

"Time-wave zero, which is part of Novelty theory, is a pseudoscientific numerological formula that purports to calculate the ebb and flow of "novelty", defined as increase in the universe's interconnectedness, or organised complexity over time." Edd explained, "According to Terence McKenna, who conceived the idea in the early 1970s, the universe has a teleological attractor at the end of time that increases interconnectedness, eventually reaching a singularity of infinite complexity on December 21, 2012, at which point anything and everything imaginable will occur instantaneously. Unfortunately for him, this idea has failed to gain any scientific credibility or recognition."

Edd raised his eyebrows and looked at Eddy. _This is far fetching theory here!_

They felt a rumbling sound and the earth started to shake. The small shaking intensified almost in a blink of an eye. There was an earthquake in the area. Rocks began to fell from the tops of the mountain and rained down on the van. Edd immediately took control of the van, started the ignition and stepped on the gas pedal on a 45-degree angle to the left that sent everyone pinned on the left side of the van. After Edd moved his van to face the tunnel, a huge chunk of the mountain behind them began to collapse.

"Hurry up!" Sarah yelled and Jimmy was crying all in the same time.

Edd pressed the gas pedal all the way down and the wheels of the van screeched as it hurried down the road and into the tunnel before the mountain collapsed behind them. Inside the tunnel, it was dark as the earthquake destroyed the power lines down below. As the earthquake continued, chunks of concrete come shattering down, some almost hit Edd's van. As the mountain began to collapse onto itself, the tunnel was been dragged by the collapsing mountain. By the time they got out from the tunnel, they were at ground level and the mountain collapsed into a pile of earth and rock.

"This is a close shave."  
"What should we do next?" Sarah asked.

"I don't know."


	8. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Shanghai, PRC**

**20****th**** December 2012**

It was afternoon in Shanghai, a bustling city in China with a population of 18,884,600. It was the most prosperous city of China; the city was been divided into two parts by the Yangtze River. The Pudong area was a place of commercialization and capitalism. Skyscrapers like Oriental Pearl Tower, Jin Mao Tower and Shanghai World Financial Tower dominated the skyline while on the other side, laid the old Bund building that dated back to the colonial age. This skyline will soon be changed by the most destructive tidal wave which China had anticipated for almost 5000 years.

It was eight o' clock in the night in Shanghai and thousands of people were out their workstations to have a great dinner, party and even one night stands with their colleges or friends. They were been stopped in their tracks when the full moon in the night sky began to disappear. One of them was Arian Chong, an executive from Singapore due to a business meeting and an amateur astrologist.

He took out a pair of binoculars that that had a magnifying power of 50 and he saw a circular shadow began to cover the circumference of the white surface of the moon. He and the citizens of Shanghai watched in awe, as the Earth's shadow was going to cover the moon and turned it bright red in a total eclipse. After 6 minutes later, the moon's surface had turned from white to red.

The joy that Adrian felt had cut short by a sudden warning of a huge tidal wave coming into Shanghai Area in an alarming speed. The public immediately panicked and started to run around like crazy. Adrian tried to follow the panicked public but he was been force to his ass when the public pushed him as they running to higher ground.

He looked around and saw a 30-story building on his right. It was an apartment building. He got up to his knees and started to run toward the building. It was a difficult run as he tried to run horizontally but the panicked public was running in the opposite direction. He fell several times but eventually, he make to the building just in time before the tidal wave hit Shanghai and started to swallow unfortunate citizens of Shanghai.

He ran as fast as possible to the top of the building and saw a 40-meter wave was sweeping into the city. Lights in Pudong and the Bund went off as the water short-circuited the power lines. The Pudong area had submerged under 40 meters of water. He dropped to his knees and looked down. Even though it was the depth of night, yet he could saw the surge was picking up large trucks, cars and even wooden buildings that had an unknown destination. _OK, Adrian, you survive it. _He mumbled to himself. _How worse it could get?_

He heard a loud sound from his right. He turned around and saw a bigger surge than the last one, some 400 meters high. The surge also carried a Chinese Nuclear Powered submarine within its wave. He tried to leap down the building but he was been swept away as the 400 meters wave destroyed the Oriental Pearl Tower and the Jin Mao Tower...

Canary Islands, West Coast of Africa

21st December 2012

Time: 12:21 pm

The La Palma volcano was releasing thick columns of steam and small earthquakes rocked the island. The local government had already evacuated the locals on the island to a save location but some of them were willing to risking their lives to stay on the volcano to study the volcano.

Rachel Walter was a USGS geologist who worked with two other geologists to study the recent activities of the volcano. Although she was a scientist, yet she believed the 2012 doomsday prophecy. She looked at her watch and it was 12:22 in the afternoon. The volcano was still pouring out stream and sulphur dioxide.

She entered the makeshift command post at the west flank of the volcano. Not far from there, laid the crack that scientist had discovered a few years ago.

"What is the verdict?" Rachel asked. Her voice was cool and deadly.

"Same as yesterday." The technician replied.

"Earthquakes. Steam columns."

There was a blinking red light on the control panel. The very thing Rachel did not hope looking. They heard a very loud noise and it was the volcano. The volcano which was silenced for almost a thousand years now coming back to life. The volcano had blown the lid off. Rachel immediately called her colleagues to escape from the volcanic eruption. However, she was too late.

The water inside the volcano had overheated by the volcano had exploded the west flank of the volcano. The crack suddenly enlarged to mammoth proportion. It began to slide off from the flank, dragging the makeshift command post down along with Rachel. The flank crashed into the Atlantic Ocean. The displacement of water had created a tsunami which was taller than the Empire State Building of New York. The mega tsunami began its 5 hour journey to destruction.

This chapter took me almost two weeks to compile but I like the way it ends. Starting from Chapter Se7en, this fan-fiction not just tell how the Eds survive 2012 but also of the characters of 'Kids Next Door', 'Dexter's Laboratory', 'Power-Puff Girls' and 'The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy'.

Your feedback is important for this fan-fiction.


	9. Chapter Se7en

**Chapter Se7en**

Endsvile, USA

21st December 2012

9:12 p.m.

"Billy! Hurry up!" Billy's dad called his son to come down from his room. Billy was a 10 year old boy who currently a Gunnies World Record holder of the stupidest man on this planet. His head was like a pea with an oversized nose. On his head was a small, red baseball cap along with a striped T-Shirt. Earlier that night, he and his family (include Grim) were watching a late-night horror movie that scared the life out from Billy that caused him had a sleepless night.

"Billy!" When Billy father called him again. He woke up from his bed and prepared himself for the big day. After he was done, he walked down the stairs and saw his family; Grim and Mandy were waiting for his arrival. "Am I late?"

"Of course you are late. Fool!" Mandy sarcastically teased Billy.

"Hurry up you fool! We are late for our trip!" Grim added.

They got into the RV (recreational vehicle) which Billy's father had rented a few days ago for their 50 day trip around the United States, starting from Dallas in the state of Texas. The RV was a 50 meter long vehicle with a fully functional kitchen, toilet, multimedia services and living courters. As Billy's father was driving down the interstate, Mandy looked some news stories to mock until she saw the big title on the cover page:

**VATICAN CITY DESTROYED BY EARTHQUAKE**

**ST PETER'S BALISTA COLLAPSED KILLING POPE IN THE PROCESS**

A sudden surge of nausea hit Mandy (for the first time) as she looked down the page. She found another piece of news that struck her deep within her. The title said:

**JAPAN LOOSES HALF OF ITS SOIL DUE TO THE SUBDUCTION OF THE JAPANESE PLATE!**

**EXPECTS PREDICT JAPAN WILL SINK IN JUST 2 DAYS**

"Grim, what day is it?" Mandy asked. Sweat was pouring from every hole on every centimetre of her body; her hair began to tangle up and her heart was pumping like wild. Yet she had to control her emotion.

"21st December. Why you ask Mandy?" Grim replied.

"That is because today is doomsday."

"What do you mean?"

"Look at the paper."

Mandy stuck the newspaper at Grim's empty eye sockets. However Grim did not believe the world was going to end because of some disasters happening around the world. As the Grim Reaper, he had the magical power to decide the fate of the world. Thinking back, he had transformed Billy and Mandy into something unimaginable, the giant cat incident, zombie chickens, and Billy's nose running away. All could happen with Grim's magical sickle.

As Billy's father drove down the interstate, the sky began to darken. Thunder was roaring in the dark sky. The loud and sudden explosions had caused Billy to leap up to be crash landed on Grim.

"Get off of me boy!" Grim yelled and pushed Billy off.

Billy's father who was driving did not care the weather; instead, he pressed the gas pedal and speed down the interstate only to being fall into traffic congestion. Billy's mother tried to calm herself because she was afraid that Grim was casting whatever spells that might end her life. She tuned on the radio and heard a sudden news bulletin.

-----

We have reports that five F-5 tornados touched down at Downtown Dallas. We are advising to stay in your homes or basements. Please shut all windows and prepare for the worst...We might not know how many more tornados that might touch down today...City Administration had declared state of an emergency...airport closed down due to tornado strike at the airport...

------

She immediately killed the radio and stormed toward Grim. "OK, Reaper, what did you casted just now?"

"I don't know what you are talking about women!" Grim protested.

"You are lying!" Billy mother disagreed, "You are trying to kill us so that we can all live with you in...HELL!"  
"Shut up women! I did not cast anything just now. Plus, if I did not have my magic sickle, how suppose I going to cast spells?"

"You are lucky this time...bone head!"

She kicked Grim at the shin and returned to her seat.

Just five kilometres from the in the congested interstate, a F-5 tornado was sucking cars off their spots and threw them in different directions like rag dolls and it was coming to Billy's RV.


	10. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Edd stopped his van near an abandon rest stop after driving for hours from the collapsed mountain and into the desert. He got out from the driver's seat and inspected the damage. He kicked the front bumper to make sure it was secure because their earlier escape might damage the front bumper. The bumper fell down just after Edd had kicked it. _Guess I underestimate my van..._

"Edd! Get in here!" Eddy called at Edd. Edd looked around and found no one, as if the sound was part of his imagination. When Eddy called him again, he could see Eddy's shadow was inside the rest stop.

"Eddy! What are you doing in there?" Edd called at him as he walked toward the rest stop. Inside was chaotic: plates, paper, cooking utensils and drinks were all over the ground. The television displayed a screen of static. The room was dark although the morning sun was shining outside. _What do you expect me to look for?_

"Double D, look at this." Eddy said when he produced an AK-47 from a nearby cupboard.

"Where did you get that?" Edd asked.  
"I found it at the nearby cupboard. Maybe it can come in handy."

"Got any ammo?"

"There is tons of it!"

Eddy opened the cupboard and a wave of bullets poured down on him. Edd pulled Eddy out from the bullet pile until they heard a loud sound of cracking glass. Edd picked up the AK-47, loaded it as much ammo as he can and scanned around him for any sign of intruder. He looked around; he only saw the outline of his van outside, broken glass and traces of beer on the ground.

"Something tells me that this _is not_ an ordinary rest stop." Edd said.

"What should we do?" Eddy asked.

"We must get out from here, of course!"

They slowly walked toward the door, not getting a huge bag full of bullets for Edd's AK-47. As they walked out from the rest stop, they heard the sound of crunching glass again. This time, a shadow of an armed man appeared where Eddy found the AK-47. The man was dark, hulking and with glowing-goggle-like eyes.

At first, Edd was stunned but as adrenalin was pumping in his veins; he took aim at the shadow and pulled the trigger. The AK-47 roared as bullets was firing out from the barrel and flying through the air. Hitting whatever Edd was targeting. However, the shadow dodged all Edd's shots and hid under a countertop. _This is my chance!_

They burst out from the rest stop and returned to the van. Sarah and the others were wondering where Edd got an AK-47. Edd seems did not care about everyone's reaction. His mind only told him one thing: RUN!

Edd was too late. Way late.

The gunman was in front of the van when Edd tried desperately to restart his van. Under the desert sunlight, Edd could saw the body armour on the gunman's body. On his right shoulder was a sticker, labelled US Army Corps. He took aim of his SVX100 Minigun at Edd and ready to fire. On the other hand, Edd tried to coax the gunman not to shoot him. He walked down from his van toward the gunman with both of his arms up.

Inside, Sarah and Eddy were watching in horror as Edd was subjecting himself to death. Sarah closed her eyes with her hands on fear. Jimmy was at the verge of breaking down as he was expecting hard and loud sound fire and Edd's scream of death. The atmosphere inside the van was tense as they waited for the verdict

***

Edd was standing a meter in front of the gunman as he pointed his Minigun at Edd's heart. Even Edd was just a seventeen year old teenage boy yet that was not softening the gunman's heart. As the US Army corps. He was been taught to trust no one, kill anyone that you think is suspicious but he never did what he had taught until the Invasion of Bagdad when a child almost killed him when he was patrolling the streets.

"Please don't shoot." Edd began.

"Why should I?" The gunman replied.

"I just try to protect myself."

"I think you are lying."

"This is true. Trust me."

A sudden thud hit him. The boy was right. _I should trust anyone just follow the context of the situation._ He lowered the Minigun and started. "I am Ronald A. Weather. US Army Corps. Private."

"I am Edward (Edd) Hawkins."

"Very nice to meet you."

"Why are you here?"

"I am here because my helicopter crashed nearby and all my men were dead during the crash. I am the only one left."

"This is terrible."

This is the not the first time he heard about this. It was mid-winter in Canada where Edd and his family were skiing at the mountains until they heard a loud bam near where they ski. His older brother went to look out what happened, by the time he got there, he saw a helicopter, with its engines still running, lying on its side.

"Edd, you better take a look at this!" Edd's brother yelled.  
"It is a US Army Blackhawk!" Edd yelled.

"Look, I think there are survivors!"

"Let's check it out!"

They ran down the valley. In the same time, snow started to fall and intensify in a matter of minutes. Edd kicked a rock and fell face down as the result.

"Are you alright?" Edd's brother asked, tried to make Edd stand on his two feet again.

"I am fine." Edd replied, "Get the survivors!"

When Edd went back to his two feet, his brother was far at the downed Blackhawk. He followed his brother's track until he stopped dead when he felt a sudden shaking. He turned around and saw the snow above a nearby mountain was tumbling down due to the spinning motion of the helicopter blade had caused an avalanche that was speeding down the mountain.

"Hawks! There is an avalanche!" Edd yelled in fear.

"I am coming!" Hawks said while pull a survivor out from the wreck.

They started to run toward safety but they were too late. Before Edd's brother could get back toward high ground, the avalanche swept Hawks and the soldier down the valley. After that horrifying 10 minutes, it stopped. Edd's parents rushed to the scene and saw their youngest son lying there, motionlessly. They could not understand what happened until the forest rangers found the bodies of Hawks and the soldier from the downed Blackhawk. The avalanche killed them.

Edd broke down and ran out from the room as if a he had seen a ghost. From that day since, the incident had haunted him for the rest of his life, for now.

_Therefore, you are the only survivor of the crash._ Edd thought as Eddy and Jimmy walked out from the van. _The only one who survived the crash?_

As the minutes passed, the sky began to darken as dark storm clouds began to appear in the sky. The wind began to pick up. Sand and other smaller pieces of gravel and stuff began to fly about. It was about to rain, not just any rain, a rain will flood the whole region in less than 3 hours.

"Get into the van!" Ronald ordered, "I will take you to a secure location."

Ronald started the engine of the van and speeded down the highway toward Texas.

Somewhere in New York City, the 400-meter high tsunami had already hit the Eastern Seaboard of the United States, talking away a thousand souls in the process. For the New Yorkers, this was just only the beginning—after the great flood; the earth began to shake as a magnitude 9.8 earthquake shook the metropolitan area. Now, the buildings that had survived The Flood now were facing with destruction from a different kind-- Earthquake.


	11. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Townsville, Oregon

21st December 2012

Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup were patrolling the largest city in the state of Oregon with a population of 4 million. They passed the volcano which Mojo Jojo; Professor Utonium's former lab assistant built his lair and observatory now opened to the public.

The sky was dark; the city was in darkness for 7 days and 7 nights. Plants all over the city began to die out due to lack of sunlight. It was during this time, geologists had detected small earthquakes happening around the Townsville Central Park, close to the volcano. They had contacted the mayor of the city to evacuate the population of the city in order to prevent a 'Pompeii-like disaster". However, the mayor refused to listen to their advice.

The Power Puff Girls rested on top the tallest building in Townsville: Townsville Second Financial Centre or T2FC. The four hundred and fifty meter high tower was the centrepiece of the Townsville Revolution.

"Bubbles, look at the view, it is so wonderful." Blossom said, looking at the skyline of downtown and the Pacific Ocean in the background.

"The view is spectacular!" Bubbles agreed, "What about you Buttercup?"

"This is too normal for me. I want action!" Buttercup replied.

"You not should think like that."

"Blossom is right. It is hard to have a crime free day!"

In the volcano observatory, Mojo Jojo was calculating his current assets of his priced materials. He was not a super villain of Townsville since he was zapped by Professor Utonium's beam a few months ago that wiped out his memory about his evil past. He opened his observatory to the public and disabled all of his evil inventions in order to prevent any unnecessary disaster to the city.

While he was calculating his assets, he noticed the water in a glass was vibrating as if something was shaking. He stood up and went to the seismology room which the geologists that warned Townsville about the danger of a volcanic eruption. He checked the dials, graphs and other equipment and yield a horrifying fact—the volcano was about to erupt.

He ran out from the room, opened the main gate of his observatory which was a huge semi-circular door on the side of the observatory. He gathered up his assets and his only escape vehicle—the Mojo Flyer RC4. By the time he got everything ready, the metal floor of the observatory burst open, like popping a champagne bottle. Lava was shooting up like a fountain and began to flood the observatory.

Mojo was frightened, he got into the driver seat of the Mojo Flyer but without his trembling hands from touching the controls, it floated on its own. Before the observatory collapsed into the hot molten hole of the volcano, he was out. _I am saved but from who?_

He heard a giggling sound of Bubbles and there he knew it was the Power-Puff Girls who saved him. He leaned toward his seat until he saw downtown Townsville was barely recognizable. Once Downtown Townsville, a huge ecumenical and financial centre had now become hell on Earth. On its place, lies a huge volcano, now just any volcano, a doomsday volcano which was twice as large as the one in Central Park.

"Where are the others?" Mojo asked.

Blossom landed on his side and replied, "Professor had evacuated everyone to the Kids Next Door Ark."

"A what?"  
"Some says it is a ship."

"Where is it?"  
"It is located at a classified area in Texas."

"What are you waiting for, tell your sisters-"

"I already told them. That is way we are heading south."

They began their long way south with the Mojo Flyer but there were a lot of obstacles to overcome.

Somewhere outside Dallas

Dallas, Texas

Billy's dad was getting inpatient to as the congestion was worsening as the second passed. He tried to cool himself down by tuning the radio but what he got was only news of two F-5 tornados devastating downtown Dallas. One of which was on the interstate which Billy's RV on.

Billy and the others were at the rear of the RV when Billy saw a funnel shaped cloud forming right on top of their RV. Billy wowed as the funnel was slowly descending upon them and the RV was like flying as if it was weightless.

"Grim, we are going to fly!" Billy proclaimed.

"What are you talking about?" Billy's dad asked.

"There is a funnel shaped cloud forming on top of us."

At first, he did not care what he was talking about but just a fraction of a second later, he realised that they were in great trouble. He tried to step on the gas pedal to escape but they were blocked by the congested traffic up ahead. They were trapped.

Just after Billy spotted the tornado, they were picked up by the vortex, so as the other cars on the interstate. As they get higher and higher to the sky, Mandy and Billy's mom was getting dizzy, they felt like they were inside a washing machine, ironically, instead of clothes in the 'virtual washing machine', it was cars which was spinning around in the vortex. Mandy was afraid that some of the cars might hit the RV and exploded into bits as the air pressure inside the RV was higher than outside, any leaks will cause an explosive decompression.

"What should we do next?" Billy asked.

"How should I know? I did not bring my sickle!" Grim replied harshly.

"Do something!"

As the tornado merged with the one up ahead of the interstate, they become one super tornado. It speed toward the residential area down the interstate, there, the tornados destroyed wooden houses, school buildings and public spaces. As it approached the lake, it slowed down. As the wind slowed, it catapulted Billy's RV and other vehicles out.

The RV was slightly damaged during its harrowing ride in the tornado; the windshield was cracked but not shattered, up at the roof, there was a big hole after hitting a 2 by 4 when the tornado destroyed the homes. Billy could felt the wind inside the RV as it glided in the sky. Billy's parents held their hands as it descended in a very high speed. They had their quiet farewell when the RV was inside the vortex. Billy and Mandy also held their hands. Before the RV hit the ground, he told Mandy that he had a crush of her since the day she moved to Endsvile.

The RV landed hard to the ground, the force of the landing had killed everyone in it. The surviving residents of Dallas on the other hand, faced a second apocalypse—a wall of water originated from the Gulf of Mexico was flooding the southern part of the United States and surrounding countries. Somewhere at the Himalayas, a monk witnessed something he never dreamt off: a wall of water higher than the mountain itself was flooding into the valley below.


	12. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Los Angeles

21st December 2012

Los Angeles was struck by a devastating earthquake that ripped through the Los Angeles Metropolitan Area. As the earthquake intensified, the earth began to crack open. Buildings, highways, even people was drifting out as pieces of California was separated and slowly drifted out to the Pacific Ocean.

Kevin and Nazz were running out from the ruins of their hotel. They began to scramble out to a train station, bus stop or anything that could help them to escape; however, they failed to find a suitable escape route. They stopped at the bench when the overpass above them collapsed down as an aftershock hit the already devastated city. Kevin grabbed Nazz's hand and ran as fast as possible to prevent them from getting crushed by the falling concrete and steel.

"Where are we going?" Nazz asked.

"I don't know." Kevin replied, "Maybe an airfield or something."

They suddenly bumped to a fat man. He was in his mid 30-s, his body was pear shaped and his small eyes was like two small holes on his round face.

"I am so sorry." Kevin apologized to the fat man.

"That is ok." The man replied, "Los Angeles is sinking into the ocean."

"What?"

"There is no time to loose, get to my private plane at the airfield."

"Where is it?"

"Not far from here."

A sudden surge of adrenalin was pumping in his veins; he grabbed Nazz's hand and ran toward the airfield along with the fat man. As they ran, the ground beneath them began to crack; some even fell into the deep valley below. Nazz was afraid that she and Kevin would fell to their death if the crack suddenly opened under them. She suddenly felt she was descending to the ground. Before she knew it, she felt a sharp pain from her ankles and leg. She tripped by a crack in the asphalt.

Kevin noticed Nazz had fallen to the ground. He knelled down and saw her knee was bleeding. He tried desperately to stop the bleeding but he was called by the fat man. He lifted Nazz to his shoulder and followed the fat man to the airfield. The airfield was large, way larger than they had anticipated—Rows of hanger aligned together as a one large piece, a tall tower and a long runway with small private planes taxied on the runway.

"Follow me!"

They followed the man to a medium sized plane called the Pupae Cherokee. The plane was an engineering marvel. Its twin four thousand horsepower engine, equipped with the most advanced global positioning system (GPS) and an Airbus A380 comfort.

They boarded the aircraft when Kevin noticed the hanger was collapsing into itself. There he knew that the earth shattering crack fault was following them, and fast. _Get this airborne now!  
_

The man started the ignition of the Pupae Cherokee, with the roaring sound of the engine, the plane began to move. As the plane move faster and faster, the crack was following them at almost at the same speed. Kevin felt he could not stand any longer, he intervened the controls by pulling the throttle all the way down, sending the plane to move twice as fast as it's originally designed. The fat man looked at Kevin and he was stunned. _That will cause the whole plane to come apart._

As the plane went faster and faster, Kevin felt the plane was lifting itself off the tarmac, by the time the ground below disintegrated, they were in the air but they were not safe yet. The fat man decided to turn around toward Texas but they must pass the dangerously vulnerable skyscrapers in downtown. He began his dangerous manoeuvre into downtown. On the other hand, Kevin decided to calm Nazz down.

"Are you still in pain?" Kevin asked.

"Yes." Nazz wept.

"Is your knee hurt?"

"Yes."

Kevin took off his white shirt and tried to stop the bleeding in Nazz's knee. He rapped the shirt on her knee yet blood was soaking into the shirt, dying it red. As Kevin tried to stop the bleeding, the fat man ordered them to buckle their seatbelts because they would pass into downtown Los Angeles where the skyscrapers began to collapse as the earth beneath it began sink into the ocean.

The pilot began to fly into the devastated city as buildings began to collapse and crash to each other. Broken pieces of glass fell like rain onto the streets below. Documents, computers and even people fell out to their deaths. As they fly through the area, they nearly got hit by the collapsing buildings and office items which sliding off from the broken windows. However, they make it through. Kevin and Nazz felt relieved to get out from Los Angeles. Looking back, they could see Los Angeles was slowly disappearing as California broke off from the mainland and began to sink into the ocean.

"Are you alright?" The pilot asked.

"Yes." Kevin replied, "Where are we going next?"

"We are going to a secret place."

"What place?"

"You will see."

Somewhere in the devastated city of London, the citizens of the once great capital city of a prosperous British Empire picked up the pieces after the great storm that hit Paris, London, Sweden, Moscow and other major cities of Europe. As the sort out of what is left of London, they got a nasty surprise when a 8850 meter high wave which carried a aircraft carrier hit the city.


	13. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Kids Next Door Ark

Classified Area, Texas

The Kids Next Door Ark was situated on top of a plateau in the desert region in the western part of Texas. There was nothing there before that fatal day, now it was bussing with Kids Next Door operatives from sectors all over the world and government officials from the presidential cabinet of United States. The Ark itself was a huge boat-like structure made from 2x4 technologies developed by the Kids Next Door. It was 40 meters long and over 30 meters wide; it was the biggest wooden ship in modern history.

Number 1 and the President of the United States, Mr Tracheal Sexton was in the bridge with other KND operatives and the supreme commander of Kids Next Door Operations, Number 1080.

"How is the ark?" Tracheal asked.

"It is loading the passengers." Number 1080 replied.

"When can we depart?"

"When Edd and the others arrive."

The President stood up and went to the window of the bridge. He could saw the dark cloud forming just ahead of the Ark. Roars of thunder was heard all over the angry skies. He decided to call a press conference, live inside the Ark. "Number 1, get the cameras. I need to announce the news to everyone inside the Ark and to the rest of the world."

President Tracheal Sexton was sitting in his usual desk at the north wing of the Ark. Cameras, journalists, some of the Kids Next Door operatives and other people were surrounding the president, waiting for the most powerful man on earth to announce his speech to the world.

The president looked tired in his eyes; his hands were under the desk, shaking in anxiety and fear. The clock struck 7 in the evening. He began his speech, "To my fellow people of United States and the rest of the world. I am President Tracheal Sexton. I am here to deliver the speech to the world of plans after this global disaster." He stopped to take a drink. "We had observed today that Mother Nature is winning. We can see London is submerged under an 8850 meter high wave. New York is devastated by a magnitude 9.8 earthquake after the great flood. Shanghai was destroyed by a tidal wave. All of this is punishments to what we had done to the world. Pollution, war and hunger. We had witnessed enough. We tried to help the poor, the inflicted and the wounded but this time, it is all about survival."

Outside, the rain began to fall.

Ronald, the US Army Corps Private was driving as fast as possible toward the Kids Next Door Ark. They had survived the storm surge that taken them by surprise when driving at the border of Texas and California. As they drive toward the Ark, something caught their eyes.

"It is the Power-puff girls!" Sarah yelled. Jimmy turned wild all of the sudden when Sarah yelled. He took the AK-47 from Edd's hand, opened by the window and started to shooting toward the sky. Rain water was blasting into the van as the van was driving at 100 km per hour. Edd was as wet as a duck but Ronald and Jimmy did not bother about him, until the van was lifted up.

"What is happening?" Edd asked.

They heard a cute voice coming from the underside of the van. "We are taking you to the Kids Next Door Ark."

Back in the conference room, the president of the United States gave his final words for his speech. The room was intense as the president spoke. "The world we knew it is coming to an end. _They_ were right, 2012; the magical numeric code has already determined our future. We barely survived the 2011 solar flare that wiped out all electrical power to the finical powerhouse of the world—Wall Street. Economics collapsed all around us and prices hit the roof." He stopped again to rest his throat after forty five minutes of his speech. "These are final words: The Human Race must go on mo matter what happens. This is our final test for our species."

The president stood up, he quickly leaved the room after his speech.

Outside, Bubbles and Blossom loaded Edd's van and the Mojo's escape ship on the deck of the Kids Next Door Ark. In the same time, the great wave was coming into the United States and Fast.


	14. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Edd and the others were baffled. They were on a ship, not just _any _ship, but a huge vessel made only from wood. The rain was continued to fall. They were wet, tired and eager to reach safety. Mojo was still frightened by the sheer disaster happening below him as Blossom took his ship down to Texas. He was shaken in fear.

"How long we can reach the Ark?" Mojo asked after a few hours flying down from Oregon. Moments before, Townsville was devastated by a huge volcano which popped out from the ground in a huge earthquake. Professor Utonium had evacuated the citizens of Townsville to the Kids Next Door Ark when his sensors detected the rising lava underneath Mojo's volcano. After Blossom taken his ship out from Townsville, he encountered another volcano which popped out from the ground. "Blossom, there is a volcano under us!"

Blossom made a sharp left when some of the rocks that had blown from the volcano rained down like hail storm, except these were not ice, but hard, molten rock. The air inside his lungs suddenly burst out, "Get out from here!"

After that unforgettable ride, Mojo finally arrived to Texas and began their flight to the Kids Next Door Ark when Bubbles picked Edd's van up.

"Where is the entrance of the Ark?" Edd asked, after looking around the deck of the Ark.

A loud, high pitched voice replied, "The door to the underside of the deck is over there." The voice turned out to Dexter. Boy genius of the 21st Century. He once owned a lab in his Miami family house until the La Palma tsunami destroyed the cold fusion reactor inside his lab, causing a meltdown that destroyed much of Florida, he and his sister, Dee Dee survived the meltdown. His had a small plump body with curly orange hair, wearing nothing a lab coat, black boots and purple gloves. His spectacles had created an image (impression) of a young professor in the making. "You must be the Ed boys and the other Cal-de-Sac residents. I am Dexter, boy _genius_"

"Boy Genius?" Eddy mocked, "You looked like Jimmy than a boy genius."

"You looked like Dee Dee than Eddy." Dexter shot.

Edd suddenly running out of words until a warning siren was sounded. It was the "Great Wave" which was flooding every centimetre of land of planet Earth. Dexter ordered everyone to evacuate to the underside of the Kids Next Door Ark. They hurried to the door of the Ark but it refused to budge as if someone or something _locked_ the door from the _inside._

"What the hell is this?" Dexter cursed, "Can this can get any worse?"

"I think it did." Rolf said, his finger was pointing at the 8850 meter high wave which was 40 meters away from them.

Ronald felt this was the time. He pulled the trigger of his Minigun and shot at the locked door. It worked like a charm, the door opened so that everyone could get in, but it was too late. The wave had hit the ship and long before Ronald could get in, he was swept away by the monster wave. Seeing that the wave had swept Ronald away, Dexter hurried closed the door and fused the metal plate of the door with the steel wall surrounding it using his laser pen. _That should take care of it._

On the other hand, Edd's initial shock turned saddening after seeing Ronald was swept away by the wave. As he went down the staircase down to the living courters of the Ark, he almost broke down. Sarah tried to confront him, "Come on, Edd, you could not possibly save everyone."

Edd looked at her and said, "No, I tried to protect you all from this disaster and this is the first casualty." He was right, for almost a full day, he tried to protect everyone to insure that everyone was safe and sound. He could remember Sarah's injured knee and Eddy from the mysterious gunman which turned out to be a US Army Corps. 

They stopped at a room with a label: **CAL-DE-SAC RESIDENTS. ****"You will be surprised to see someone you know." Dexter proclaimed before opening the door. He turned the knob slowly and they were shocked to see Nazz, Kevin and the fat ma which flew the **Pupae Cherokee from Los Angeles to the Kids Next Door Ark. Kevin and Nazz looked tired from their survival ride from Los Angeles. Edd looked down to saw a piece of red cloth was wrapped around Nazz's knee.

"Kevin, Nazz, is that you?" Edd asked.

"It is us alright." Nazz replied.

Now Edd was getting more puzzled, "I thought you and Kevin are in Los Angeles. What happened?"

Nazz exhaled, like something had stuck her deeply in her heart. "There is an earthquake and we had to escape from the city before it sinks into the ocean."

Then, the ship began to rock, as if it was almost burst into pieces, they panicked. They ran out from the room, until they saw a wall of water was surging into the ship. They were swept by the huge wave, as the ship began to flood; millions of people were trapped in the so-called Ark. Until every part of the ship was filled with water, Edd and Nazz were the only survivors of the flood.

"This is the end." Edd said.  
"Yes." Nazz agreed.

"Everyone is gone now."

"Yes."

The last thing Edd knew was he slowly drowned with Nazz as the water slowly filled the ship and blew itself apart as the water overload the reactor inside.


	15. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Edd woke up suddenly with a start of his nightmare. He looked around in his dark room. His found his saliva was all over the script. _How many hours I slept?_

His saliva had ruined water-based ink. Dark water had painted the script black. He took another piece of paper and tried to recall what he had written earlier.

**As the conclusion, we could not escape the prospect of 2012…**

As he wrote further, he recalled the events in his dream. It was all too real. The disasters, the human tragedy had caused and his own life. He ignored it and tried to focus on his writing.

**They have warned us about this and we ignored it. This is the first disaster: Ignorance…**

Seeing this could not going on since his brain need some sleep from 5 hours of writing, he wrote his final line of his article about 2012 which would be published next thing in the morning.

**The final thing is life itself is precious and cannot be destroyed. We must respect life and Mother Nature to insure that our destiny will be a more peaceful than before.**

**He saved his document in his computer. Turned off the PC and crawled himself to bed, his bed side clock showed the time he went to bed: 5:45 a.m. 21****st**** December 2012.**

**THE END**


End file.
